


meeting victoria

by wilhelms



Category: Young Victoria (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria has kept her diary throughout her life and it is very helpful to see what was going through inside her head {and her heart} but what about Albert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving it a chance.   
> Written and published on my roleplay account http://princealbertsaxecoburg.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Warning: Not a native speaker

meeting Victoria

1836, England a little drabble for a start

Of course dear uncle Leopold would send for the two of us to meet our cousin Alexandrina. It was only a question of time as father would say. To say I was happy would be a lie. However, I must admit it was exciting to go somewhere new. I have never visited England before and Ernest was eager to go as well, just to look at the ladies as it is typical of him. He jested about Victoria even before seeing her.

The journey was long with many pauses for walk, for food and drink and a bit of sleep. Personally I could not be happier. It was a great pleasure to admire the beauty of nature as I prefer peace over any big fuss. I must confess I did think very little about our dear cousin and her mother and now after I have met her, I feel ashamed of myself.

The journey was long, with Ernest everything was too long, too far, too boring. My dear brother makes me wonder why do people think that the older siblings are the more responsible ones, the more serious ones. He is not. He is however, the popular person when it comes to company and I leave it to him. He knows how to enjoy himself. Sometimes I envy him his carelessness. How easy it is for him to forget about the dullness of his life. Dull. Does he even feel the emptiness of his life? I wish to have someone who would be interested in the same things like I am.

The journey was indeed long and the thought of meeting Drina as everyone referred to her finally arose when we had a good sleep, the roads were cleaned by the famous English rain and we got the chance to admire the English country.

Finally the meeting took place and it could have not been more awkward as clearly we were regarded as future political match. I have expected that people would look at us, possibly but that scrutiny we all had to go throught. I was truly happy that Ernest was with me. He eased the conversation, joked and smiled and I had to thank him after all that theatre. The moment I found myself alone with that petite creature, Alexandrina Victoria {what a name} my mouth was dry. Perhaps, I have seen more beauties on the streets of Bonn and certainly her choices in literature were not to my taste, she also seemed to be a bit old fashioned to be the rumoured Queen but there was something in her that made me smile and wonder.

I left England, wet, rainy, moody, melancholic England and I left that petite girl with a silly, happy smile and her overprotective mother. I wonder if her letter really will arrive as she promised. I had to turn the head. I have to come back to England… soon. For now, Bonn and university of course.


End file.
